


A Dizzy Twister Dance

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: (again only a teeny bit), (only a teeny bit), Age Difference, Fainting, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NYADA, Sickfic, Teacher-Student Relationship, dancer blaine, dancer kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: Blaine feels terrible, but he simply cannot miss his dance exam at NYADA today. He's just going to have to pull through it - hopefully with the help of Cassie July's gorgeous teaching assistant.Written for Day 4 of Klaine Advent 2017Prompt: "Drink"





	A Dizzy Twister Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/168211019503/klaine-fic-a-dizzy-twister-dance).

Blaine was dying.

Okay, that was slightly dramatic, even for him.

But if someone were to ask him, “Hey Blaine, how you feelin’ today?”

His response would have to be somewhere along the lines of, “I’m dying.”

However, it didn’t matter that Blaine had woken up this morning with a pounding headache, a scratchy throat, and a thrumming heart rate; Even if he was dying, he _had_ to get to today’s class.

After the results Cassie July had given him for his last semester in dance class, Blaine was truly feeling the pressure on this, the morning of his practice examination. Okay, so it wasn’t his final graded performance today, but Cassie was known amongst students for making her mind up about eventual grade decisions based on how well they did on this day.

Blaine felt queasy as he let the subway car he rode to NYADA rock him from side to side, leaning his forehead against a poll he was certain contained the kinds of germs that made him so ill in the first place. He hadn’t even eaten any breakfast this morning but that wouldn’t stop him spewing up on the poor unsuspecting old lady sat in front of him unless he could get off soon. Luckily, his stop was next.

 _‘You only need to be here for a couple hours, then you can crawl back home to bed and wallow in self-pity again’_ he told himself as he all but fell out of the subway doors and made his way to class.

~

“Listen up, rejects! We’ve got a lot to get through today, so I want to keep to a tight schedule as we do this. Am I clear?”

There was a faint mumble from the group but no clear answer. Blaine could barely keep his eyes open, let alone answer the question. At the front of the class, Cassie July looked highly affronted.

“Excuse me?” she asked menacingly. “AM?” *BANG* “I?” *BANG* “CLEAR?” *BANG*. She brought her dance instructor’s stick down hard on the floor after every word, to wake everyone up and get their attention. All it did was make Blaine’s head pound even more.

“Yes, Miss July,” the class all but sing-songed together in a manner befitting pre-schoolers, not college kids.

“Okay,” she abruptly turned and walked to the stereo set up in the corner. “Now, first thing’s first, we’re gonna start with a ten-minute warm up, and then I’ll call you in alphabetically, in groups of four or five, to do your individual assessments.”

Blaine’s heart dropped at that word. Alphabetical. That meant some serious cursing on his part that his mother ever agreed to take his father’s surname all those years ago. It means he will now most definitely be in the first group to perform. He didn’t think it was possible, but the room began to spin a little more.

“Also supporting me today will be my junior assistant from this year who I know some of you may be unfamiliar with if you had classes with Laura this semester. So for those who don’t know, this is Kurt Hummel.”

She gestured over to the man next to her who gave a small smile and raised his hand in greeting.

Just like that, Blaine’s headache seemed to dull but his heartrate also picked up exponentially. Ahhh, Kurt Hummel. Sweet, gorgeous, muscled, older, tank-top wearing dancer, Kurt Hummel. Yet another reason for Blaine to drag himself out of bed this morning.

The man was a Greek god and Blaine was pretty sure Kurt was put on this earth to make dance class that little bit more bearable for him. Blaine certainly wasn’t immune to the guy’s oblivious flirting and (on the odd occasion) eye-fucking he directed at Blaine in class warmups; usually when Blaine was bent into a strange yoga-like pose with his ass in the air or his foot up on the barre.

Kurt was also so very kind and sweet to Blaine on the few occasions they’d interacted, which usually ended in Blaine doing something stupid like snort-giggling at his own joke or tripping over his words. Kurt’s ability to humour Blaine’s flaws only made Blaine crush that little bit harder on the guy who was senior to him in both age and position at NYADA.

Blaine was pulled out his moony-eyed staring at Kurt as the warm up music began playing through the sound system and everyone around him was moving to find their own area in the dance studio.

_‘Okay. Focus, Blaine. You only have to make it through this class and then you’re done.’_

Blaine tried as hard as he could to follow Cassie’s directions and keep up with her speed and position as she moved from one stretch to another and from one dance move to the next. By the end of the first phase of the warm up, Blaine’s temperature was quickly rising and he used the few seconds of interlude between songs to hurriedly unzip his hoody and throw it off to the side somewhere.

The room really was spinning now and when he turned back to get in line, he caught eyes with Kurt who was looking at him rather concernedly.

 _“Are you okay?”_ Kurt mouthed to him from the sidelines.

Was Blaine okay? Honest answer: No. He felt awful. Was he about to let Kurt think that?

 _“I’m fine,”_ Blaine mouthed back, trying for a smile which probably looked painful.

Kurt didn’t look all that convinced as the music faded in to a new routine and Blaine worked to pick up the speed. When Cassie eventually had them all exhausted, she called for time as everyone stopped to catch their breath and wipe away the sweat before their upcoming individual performances.

As Blaine stood in place, he suddenly found it hard to keep his head up. Bending at the waist, hands on his knees and head hanging down, Blaine panted for air and desperately willed his heart rate to slow down and the room to stop spinning.

“Blaine?” Kurt called, making his way through the group towards him, concern in his voice.

Just as Blaine was about to lift his head and reassure Kurt he was fine, the room seemed to turn a whole 360 degrees as his vision went black and he heard Kurt shout his name.

~

“Woah man, is he okay?”

“Oh well, that’s one less person to compete against today.”

“Miss July, should I call the medic?”

“Ugh, Fat Ass has probably been skipping meals. That’s why he fainted.”

Blaine only dimly registered these voices swirling around his foggy mind from above him. He felt something solid underneath him and suddenly seemed to realise he was lying on the wooden floor of the dance studio.

“Ooh, Mr. Hummel, I think he’s awake.”

“Oh, thank god. Blaine? Blaine, it’s Kurt.”

 _Kurt_? _Kurt was there._ Instantly, Blaine felt pressure on the side of his face and neck. A hand. And a thumb stroking his cheekbone.

“Can you hear me, Blaine? If you can, just give me a little squeeze.”

Suddenly Blaine found one of his limp hands being entwined with Kurt’s and he made sure to squeeze with all the energy he had.

“That’s great, Blaine. Can you sit up at all? Open your eyes?”

Groggily, Blaine’s eyelids fluttered open and he was greeted with a rather disconcerting sight of Kurt leaning right over him and half a dozen students standing around him. The shock was enough to make Blaine want to bolt upright, but Kurt’s hand seemed to slowly steady him as he helped Blaine gently ease himself up.

Kurt was knelt next to him, still holding on to his hand as Blaine moved his other palm to his forehead – the migraine from earlier lessening but not going away.

“Okay guys, he’s alright. Can we give him some space now? Miss July has just come back in so go get back in formation,” Kurt said, waiting for them to follow commands.

The group of dancers turned on their heels with a grumble of indignation, but not before the rudest one of the bunch made a comment about Blaine landing on his fat ass – intending for him to hear it. Blaine blushed a fair amount and Kurt shot the girl a filthy look before turning back to Blaine.

“For the record, I’d say I owe a great debt of gratitude to that ass of yours, then,” he winked as he said it and Blaine found himself blushing even more.

“Oh!” Kurt suddenly dropped his smirk as he leant behind to pull something out of a supply bag. “Here! Take this.”

Kurt had produced an energy drink from one of the bag pockets as he unscrewed the cap and handed it to Blaine.

“Drink up!” he indicated to the bottle as Blaine put it to his lips, still in a bit of a daze. “I can’t let you go fainting on me again, huh?”

It wasn’t until he started drinking that Blaine realised how dehydrated and hungry he was, finishing half of the liquid in one go.

“Ahhh,” he exhaled after his gulp, “thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”

There was a somewhat awkward pause here as Kurt didn’t really know what else to say, so Blaine just took another sip and waited.

“Okay,” Kurt sighed, “So it looks like your assessment isn’t going to go ahead today now. Cassie even said to me she’ll find room for you to do it by yourself on another day. So, for now, you have the rest of class off.”

Blaine heaved a sigh of relief. Thank god Cassie wasn’t going to make him do his performance today. He didn’t think he would make it through if not.

“The problem now is, I don’t think you should be going back home on your own quite yet. You still look a little pale.”

Not to lie, Blaine did still feel pretty terrible. What felt worse, however, was having Kurt (always pristine and amazing Kurt) seeing him looking far from put together like this.

“If I didn’t have to help Cassie out, I totally would have offered to come home with you an-“

Now it seemed it was Kurt’s turn to blush. Blaine couldn’t help it when he started to giggle and had to cover his mouth. Kurt looked somewhat embarrassed for a few seconds before he too chuckled a little.

“It’s okay, Kurt, really. Maybe I can just wait for my room mate to finish classes and I’ll go back home with him.”

Kurt was ready to accept this when he asked, “So what time does he finish?”

“Oh, not until 5pm today. But it’s fine, I can wait in the library.”

Kurt’s affronted look indicated to them both that he was so ready to argue, neither of them noticed Cassie had made her way over, coming to stand towering above them both. Crossing her arms, she interrupted whatever Kurt was about to say.

“Look, Hummel. Here’s the deal. I know you wanna jump the kid’s bones so badly you’re gonna pop a boner in class one day. And Anderson, I know you would climb that like a tree in an instant,” she jerked her thumb towards Kurt here. “So just take the lesson off, Kurt. I’m fine. I can manage on my own. Take the poor kid home. And Blaine, I’ll e-mail you with a new assessment date this afternoon. Don’t worry about it.”

With that, she turned her back to return to the class as they were finishing up the routine she’d left them rehearsing.

Kurt and Blaine seemed to find themselves in stunned silence for a moment before an exchange of looks and a small smile told them all they needed to know. It was about time they got out of here.


End file.
